One of the more preferred methods of controlling weeds in crops involves the post-emergent control of weeds wherein herbicide(s) are applied after the crop in question has emerged from the soil. Post-emergent control is desirable as it requires the application of herbicide only where an infestation of weeds is present. In contrast, pre-emergent control requires the application of herbicide early in the growing season before most weeds have germinated, with the result that such chemicals must be employed throughout a field even if they would ultimately not be needed.
Fluthiacet-methyl or methyl [[2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-[(tetrahydro-3-oxo-1H,3H-[1,3,4]thiadiazolo[3,4-α]pyridazin-1-ylidene)amino]phenyl]thio]acetate, is an effective post-emergent herbicide for a number of weeds, particularly broad leaved weeds. While such compound exhibits desirable selectivity for corn and soybeans, fluthiacet-methyl exhibits an undesirably high degree of phytotoxicity when applied to sorghum. Accordingly, due to concerns about the injury done to the sorghum itself, it has not been commercially acceptable to use such herbicide to control weeds in sorghum. 
Thus there is a need for formulations of fluthiacet-methyl which could be employed post-emergently over sorghum which exhibited reduced phtotoxicity to such crop.
While 2,4-D, or 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid is employed as a post-emergent herbicide for sorghum, care has to be taken in the use of such herbicide in sorghum in order to avoid damage to the crop itself. For example, Jeff Ball in his article Before Planting Your Grain Sorghum, posted on the www.noble.org website cautions that “The use of . . . 2,4-D increases the risk of crop damage . . . 2,4-D should be used at low rates when the crop is less than 8 inches in height to avoid serious crop injury”. Somewhat similarly, the label for Amine 4 2,4-D Weed Killer (Loveland) cautions to “Treat only after the sorghum is 6 inches high, and preferably before it is 15 inches high”.
Applicants have now surprisingly found that adding an effective amount of 2,4-D—a herbicide which itself can cause damage to sorghum when employed post-emergently—significantly reduces the phytotoxic damage to sorghum by fluthiacet-methyl, with the result that a composition comprising 2,4-D and fluthiacet-methyl can be used to post-emergently control weeds in sorghum without causing an unacceptable amount of phytotoxic damage to such crop.
Even more unexpectedly, such a composition can be applied to sorghum at a very early growth stage (of about 4 to 6 inches) without causing excessive phytotoxic damage.